


PDA 4: Venice Grit looks good on you

by InTheMomentsBetween



Series: Public Displays of Affection [4]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMomentsBetween/pseuds/InTheMomentsBetween
Summary: It's Jude's turn to get even with Zero in their competition to see who can embarrass the other the most with public displays of affection.Set during the former vs current Devils charity basketball game.





	PDA 4: Venice Grit looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set at the annual charity match between former and current Devils' players.  
In Season 3, this game happened shortly after Zero had kissed Jude on the court. A reporter asked Zero for a statement and Zero reacted badly. If you haven't seen it, you can find clips of it on YouTube etc...
> 
> At the moment, this is the last planned installment in this series. But then again, it was meant to just be a one-off. At the moment, I just don't have any ideas for their next attempts to get back on each. 
> 
> If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them - I'd also be happy if any other fan fic writers wanted to contribute to this series. 
> 
> As always, I love reading your comments, so thanks for leaving a word if you enjoy the story. 
> 
> Also, IntheMomentsBetween on Tumblr if you want to stop by.

Zero absolutely loved this time of year. He was practically dancing around Jude’s office.

Jude laughed “You’re like a kid at Christmas.”

“It is like Christmas.” Zero got up from where he was sitting, unable to keep still. “We are going to absolutely crush them this year.”

“Didn’t they beat you last year? By about a million points?”

Zero’s face clouded over. He didn’t like to remember the day he had reacted so poorly to the reporter’s request for a statement. He’d run off, not only not finishing the charity match against the former Devil players, he’d also abandoned Jude to face the pack of reporters alone. Their relationship had still been new at the time and Zero had nearly blown it with his temper.

“Hey,” Jude walked around his desk to where Zero was standing, reaching up to cup the blond man’s face “don’t do that. I told you it was okay. You were surprised, that’s all. It brought us closer together, remember? Just you and me.”

Zero leaned into Jude’s touch, marveling again at how Jude could read him so well, and know exactly what to say.

“Yeah,” Zero smiled, stepping into Jude’s space, bringing their bodies together. “And right now, it’s just you and me here in your office…with the door closed…”

The smile Jude gave Zero was positively wicked. Zero felt the excitement curl in the pit of his stomach. Zero loved having sex in Jude’s office. He loved that, while the rest of the world only got to see Jude’s calm, professional demeanor, Zero got to watch Jude come apart as he drove into him against his desk.

If Zero thought the smile that Jude gave him was wicked, then the kiss that followed was absolutely filthy. Jude pulled Zero in and smashed their lips together, forcing Zero’s mouth open so that he could lick deeply into his mouth. Jude gripped the back of Zero’s hair and tilted his head so that he could push even deeper into Zero’s mouth. Zero couldn’t think as all the blood rushed to his cock, completely turned on by Jude’s aggression.

Zero rubbed himself against Jude, seeking friction to ease the almost painful hard-on.

“Fuck, Jude – “ Zero panted, pulling his mouth back to gasp in a short breath. He quickly leaned his head back in, intent on recapturing Jude’s lips and taking this to the next step.

Jude pushed him back. “Hold that thought. You’ve got to leave now to get to the game. Pete will kill you if you are late.”

“Wait, what? What do you mean I have to go? What about this?” Zero, waving a hand to indicate their very obvious erections.

Jude smiled at him, “This is just going to have to wait.” Jude grabbed Zero by the shoulders and pushed him towards the door.

Zero tried to plant his feet to stop Jude from pushing him out of the office. “But, but, dirty office sex…we never have dirty office sex. I want dirty office sex.” Zero whined.

Jude just kissed him, chastely, on the mouth and pushed him the rest of the way out the door.

“I’ll see you at the court.”

“You aren’t driving with me?”

“No, I have a few things to do here first, but don’t worry, I’ll definitely be there for the jump ball.”

With that, Jude shut the door in Zero’s face.

Zero stared at the closed door. What the fuck had just happened? But Jude was right, he did have to get a move on if he was going to make it down to Venice Beach for the game. He was looking forward to kicking some former Devil ass – including Pete’s. It was the only time that the players were ever able to get back at their coach for the torture he inflicted on them in practice.

**Venice Beach**

Zero ended up making it to the game with plenty of time to spare. He spent it trash talking the other team and bonding with his teammates. For some reason, since Zero and Jude had become public, Zero’s fellow players had warmed up and were much friendlier to him both on and off the court. As one of them so nicely put it “Jude makes you less of a dick.” Zero had laughed and then shut him up by saying “Must be all the sex I’m getting.” The group had groaned, and some went so far as to plug their ears. Jude was their boss after all, and they wanted to be able to look him in the eye.

As the start time for the match got closer, Zero looked around but he didn’t see Jude anywhere. He wasn’t too worried. Likely Jude was delayed with some Lionel crisis; that woman was a walking train wreck. But hey, she was Jude’s best friend and therefore came with the territory. Plus, Zero could admit to himself that she was a hell of a lot of fun to drink with, although the hangovers the next day were killers. Not bad on the eyes either.

The players began to line up in their places on the court, each team still trash talking the other. Zero noticed that the other team was down a player, whoever would be guarding him hadn’t made it to the court yet. Zero hoped it would be Mark Sanderson. Mark had been an amazing point-guard for the Devils in his time and Zero would love the opportunity to school him on the court. Zero scoffed ‘_friendly game, my ass’. _

Just when it looked like the ref was going to comment on the missing player, someone ran onto the court. “I’m here, I’m here, sorry I’m late. Traffic was crazy.”

Zero’s jaw dropped as he watched Jude run onto the court. Zero had seen Jude in a lot of different outfits, but he’d never seen him in basketball gear. The blue of the uniform brought out the younger man’s eyes and the sleeveless jersey showed off Jude’s smooth skin and – Zero pulled himself out of his thoughts. What the fuck was Jude doing on the court?

As Jude sauntered over to where Zero was standing, Zero realized that, not only was Jude planning to play, but he would be the one guarding Zero. Not a lot of people knew it – Jude didn’t advertise his personal life – but Jude had played basketball all through high school and university. When Zero had asked him about why he didn’t try to go pro, Jude had just smiled self-effacingly and mumbled that he just didn’t have that little bit of extra that was needed. Still, Zero was a pro, one of the best in the League, and he didn’t want to embarrass his boyfriend in front of the crowd.

“What are you doing?” He hissed at Jude.

Jude flashed him the same wicked smile he’d given him in the office earlier “What? The guys were short a player. I volunteered.”

“But you’ve never been a Devil.”

Jude snorted “I’m more of a Devil than anyone on this court.”

“You know what I mean.”

Jude looked Zero straight in the eyes, giving him a challenging look that both excited and made Zero very nervous.

“What’s the matter, Zero? Afraid you won’t be able to keep up?”

Oh no he didn’t! Jude did not just talk smack to Zero on the basketball court. Jude may be smarter, sneakier and just overall better than Zero at almost everything, but this was Zero’s house…and no one came into Zero’s house and pushed him around*.

“Really, Kinkade?”

Jude didn’t say anything, just raised an eyebrow and smirked at Zero.

Zero was absolutely going to own him, the cocky bastard!

Narrowing his eyes at Jude, Zero turned away as the ref blew the whistle to signal the start of the game. Zero prepared himself to be ready to grab the ball if his team won the ball in the toss. His full concentration was on waiting for the ref to throw the first ball. That’s when he felt Jude’s hand brush across his ass. Zero’s head shot around to give Jude an incredulous look. Just then Jude deeked in front of Zero and stole the ball that had been coming straight for him. Fast as lighting Jude passed the ball up to Pete who ran the ball up the court, shooting an easy three pointer.

Zero was still standing in the same place as he’d been when the whistle blew. Shaking himself out of his shock, he noticed the ‘wtf??’ looks his teammates were giving him. Zero gave them a sheepish shrug and lined up for the next throw. Before he could even think, he felt Jude’s body pressed up against his side. Zero tried to concentrate but he couldn’t help but notice that Jude’s skin was hot when it touched his and that he was starting to glisten with sweat. Zero missed the next pass as he was turning his head instinctively into the crook of Jude’s neck. Zero just hung his head as he heard the unmistakable sound of the former Devils scoring again.

“Dude!” Derek hissed at him. “What is wrong with you? They are making us look like chumps.”

Zero glared at Jude, who just looked back at him innocently.

As the game wore on, Zero was convinced that not only wasn’t Jude innocent, he was actually the devil. A handsy, shameless devil. Zero had never played so badly in his life. But he’d never had to play half-hard before. It was distracting. When Jude wasn’t running his hands all over Zero’s body, including somehow getting his hand down Zero’s shorts at one point, he was whispering dirty, sexy things that only Zero could hear.

_“I wanted you to fuck me right there on my desk earlier.” “I can’t wait to have you in my mouth later”._

And did Zero mention the eye-fucking?!? The guy was not even being subtle.

By half time, some of the players and even the fans were beginning to catch on. Zero could feel the blush that was staining his cheeks. He tried to think of anything but the feel of Jude’s hands and tongue on his body. He’d reached thinking about dead kittens and naked grandmothers by the time his body finally calmed down.

In a desperate attempt to save the game, Derek even switched Zero to guard the other side of the court. Pete just laughed and switched Jude to follow Zero. Mark Sanderson – the asshole – just laughed as he walked by Zero. “Tough luck, man. Who knew Kinkade was such a good player.”.

Argh! Zero was absolutely going to murder Jude. After he fucked him into next week.

The third quarter was more of the same. Despite the fact that they’d been together for a while now, Zero had had no idea that Jude had such a filthy mouth. Some of the things that he whispered in Zero’s ear would make the prostitutes Zero used to go to blush.

Even with Jude’s antics, the current Devils were heading into the 4th quarter with a healthy lead. No thanks to Zero. He hadn’t scored a single point until the end of the third quarter. As the buzzer rang to start the 4th quarter, Zero was congratulating himself on finally becoming immune to Jude’s attempts to distract him.

He should have known better. This was Jude Kinkade, brilliant strategist. Of course, he’d saved his trump card for the end of the game.

As he walked back onto the court, Jude laughingly commented to a reporter about how hot it was. The reporter was an attractive blond man, tall and well built – not that Zero noticed that sort of thing anymore. Well, he hardly noticed anymore...unless that attractiveness happened to be speaking to Jude. Then Zero noticed. So, he noticed the flirtatious smile the reporter gave Jude as he told him that he’d be cooler without his shirt. A few of the other reporters echoed the statement, jokingly telling Jude to ‘take it off’.

Zero watched, with a sense of inevitability, as Jude’s hands went to the hem of his jersey. Zero knew the amazing body that was hidden under the shirt. He absolutely did not want the whole world to know it too. Zero knew he was a tad possessive. Jude would teasingly call him his caveman when Zero would get jealous of someone paying him too much attention.

Jude lifted his shirt, exposing his hidden abs earning cat calls from the fans and reporters alike. Zero marched over interrupting the slow strip show. Jude smiled as Zero stalked up to him.

“Oh hi, Honey.”

“Honey? Really, Kinkade?” The absolute nerve of the man!

“What? It’s hot out here.” Jude went back to taking off his shirt.

Zero sighed and resigned himself to once again not finishing the charity match. Advancing on Jude, he didn’t say anything as he scooped Jude up and tossed him over his shoulder. What? He’d never said Jude was wrong when he called him a caveman.

Zero carried a laughing Jude across the court towards the exit. “You’re going to need to sub someone in, Derek.” The other man didn’t answer from where he was bent over, hands on his knees, enjoying Zero’s predicament way too much.

Zero didn’t care. He had more important things to do. Like make Jude deliver on all the promises he’d made on the court.

And Jude did.

Much later, as they lay sweaty and sated in bed, Zero’s phone pinged.

“Ha!” Zero said triumphantly “That was Derek. We still managed to win the game.”

Jude just smirked back at him. “I’m pretty sure that I actually won that game.”

And really Zero couldn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've put a * beside a line in the story because this is originally a line from the movie "Rudy". It's a fantastic film about a kid with no talent who wants to play for his favorite football team (Notre Dame). It's an older film, but it's awesome and you should watch it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
